Weihnachten in Storybrooke
by RizzlesElphie
Summary: Wollt ihr wissen warum Emma und Regina sich Tannenzweige vom Friedhof holen, was Ruby betrunken auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt macht und wie Regina und Belle zusammen ein Krippenspiel auf die Beine stellen? Dann hoffe ich euch gefallen meine Oneshots :)
1. 1 Advent

So, hier ist mein Beitrag zu diesem Adventsprojekt.

Man musste sich 5 Personen aus dem Fandom, in dem man schreibt, aussuchen und diese dann willkürlich durchnummerieren. Dann schreibt man etwas zu den vorgegebenen Aufgaben. Ich hab die Reihenfolge ausgelost, ehrlich, und bis auf eine Stelle passt das alles so perfekt! :D

_Aufgabe 1. Advent: _

_Nr. 1 möchte unbedingt einen Adventskranz, aber alle Läden haben zu. Nr. 1 überredet Nr. 4 mit ihm/ihr zusammen einen Kranz zu basteln. Dazu müssen sie allerdings auf dem nahegelegenen Friedhof Grünzeug klauen gehen…_

_Personen:_

_Regina_

_Mary Margaret_

_Belle_

_Emma_

_Ruby_

„ Ich bin wieder da!"

Die Tür des Hauses der Bürgermeisterin fällt hinter Emma ins Schloss. Während sie ihre Winterjacke auszieht und sich die Stiefel von den Füßen streift ruft sie noch einmal in die Stille des Hauses hinein.

„ Regina, Henry, jemand zuhause?"

Immernoch keine Antwort. So langsam kommt Emma die ganze Sache merkwürdig vor, normalerweise ist zumindest Regina um diese Zeit immer schon aus dem Büro zurück. Auf Socken geht sie durch die Eingangshalle und öffnet die Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

„ Da bist du ja! Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Emma lässt sich neben Regina auf das große Sofa fallen und betrachtet ihre immernoch schweigende Freundin.

„ Ist irgendwas?"

„…"

Regina murmelt irgendwas und Emma beugt sich vor, um sie besser zu verstehen.

„ Was hast du gesagt?"

Die Dunkelhaarige seufzt, dann wiederholt sie ihren Satz.

„ Wir haben keinen Adventskranz…"

Emma muss sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, sie hat jetzt etwas, nun ja, schlimmeres erwartet, aber die Sache scheint Regina wohl sehr wichtig zu sein.

„ Ach, das ist doch nicht so schlimm, wir können uns ja noch einen kaufen. Ich fahr gleich nochmal los!"

„ Nein."

„ Doch, das ist kein Problem, ich -"

„ Nein, ich meine das habe ich schon versucht, es gibt in ganz Storybrooke keinen einzigen Adventskranz mehr zu kaufen und jetzt sind eh alle Läden zu! Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre…"

„ Was?"

„ Nun ja, wir könnten ja…selber einen basteln! Das habe ich zwar noch nie gemacht, aber soo schwer kann das ja nicht sein, oder?"

Hoffnungsvoll blickt sie Emma an, die allerdings nicht so begeistert aussieht. Zweifelnd schaut sie zu Regina, die scheint sich aber von ihrer Idee nicht mehr abbringen zu lassen. Sie erhebt sich vom Sofa und geht auf den großen Wohnzimmerschrank zu, bei dem sie sofort einige Schubladen öffnet und anfängt, verschiedene Bänder und Schleifen hervorzukramen. Emma wusste noch nicht einmal, dass sie sowas überhaupt im Haus haben. Sie selber hat übrigens auch noch nie einen Adventskranz gemacht, in den verschiedenen Pflegefamilien und erst Recht im Heim hat niemand großen Wert auf eine schöne Weihnachtszeit gelegt. Aber zumindest eine Sache weiß sie.

„ Ähm, Regina, die Bänder sind zwar alle sehr schön, aber…fehlt da nicht etwas?"

Die Angesprochene dreht sich um und schaut sie fragend an.

„ Na, Zweige zum Beispiel?"

Regina schlägt sich vor die Stirn.

„ Klar, wir brauchen Zweige!"

Emma, froh endlich etwas machen zu können, steht nun auch vom Sofa auf.

„ Ok, ich hole ein paar aus dem Garten, dann können wir gleich anfangen."

Doch Regina widerspricht.  
„ Nein, dies wird mein erster Adventskranz, das ist etwas ganz besonderes! Da können wir doch nicht Zweige von der alten Tanne im Garten nehmen!"

„ Okey…was schlägst du dann vor?"

„ Zieh dich warm an, wir gehen zum Friedhof."

Kurz darauf bricht der helle Strahl einer Taschenlampe durch das Dunkel und erhellt einen Teil des örtlichen Friedhofs. Wegen des Mangels an Lampen hat sich Regina bei Emma eingehakt und gemeinsam stolpern die zwei über den gefrorenen Boden und zwischen den Grabsteinen hindurch. Regina weiß genau, wo sie hin will, und Emma hat keine andere Wahl als sich mitziehen zu lassen.

„ Und wenn uns hier jemand sieht?"

„ Du bist der Sheriff und ich die Bürgermeisterin, wer würde da schon etwas sagen."

„ Mr. Gold?"

„ Na ok, aber wenn der nachts auf dem Friedhof herumläuft können eher wir _ihn_ fragen, was er hier macht."

„ Da hast du auch wieder Recht."

Und es dauert ja auch nicht lange, bis sie die Familiengruft der Mills erreicht haben. Emma hat schon geahnt, dass dies das Ziel ihrer Freundin sein würde. Direkt daneben wächst eine besonders schöne Tanne, auf die sie nun zugehen. Zum Glück hat es bis jetzt noch nicht geschneit, sodass die beiden keine Probleme haben, einige kleinere Äste mit der mitgebrachten Heckenschere abzuschneiden. Dann wollen sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg machen, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch hören.

„ Du, Regina, kam das aus deiner Gruft?"

„ Das ist nicht meine Gruft!"

„ Na ok, kam das aus deiner Aufbewahrungskammer für Herzen?"

„…"

Emma knufft sie in die Seite.

„ Hey, das war ein Scherz! Aber ich glaube echt das kommt daher. Komm, wir gucken mal nach!"

Doch Regina zögert und hält Emma am Arm zurück.

„ Kann das nicht wer anders machen?"

„ Wer denn? Wie du eben so treffend bemerkt hast, ich bin der Sheriff. Und außerdem wird die böse Königin doch wohl nicht Angst haben, oder?"

Damit hat sie Regina rumgekriegt. Langsam schleichen sie näher heran, und tatsächlich, unter der Tür ist ein feiner Lichtspalt zu sehen. Emma dreht sich um und bedeutet Regina, zurück zu bleiben, dann macht sie einen Schritt nach vorne und reißt mit einem Rück die alte Tür auf.

„ Wer ist da…Henry?"

Und tatsächlich, dort sitzt ihr Sohn auf einer Decke auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken an den steinernen Sarg gelehnt und liest im Schein einer Laterne einen Comic. Bei Emmas Erscheinen schreckt er auf, doch als er sieht wer da an der Tür ist lächelt er.  
„ Ach, du bist´s."

„ Was bitte machst du hier?!"

„ Ich lese. Bin öfters hier, aber sag das besser nicht meiner Mum."

Regina erscheint neben Emma im Türrahmen und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie den Jungen dort sitzen sieht. Er wird rot und sammelt schnell seine Sachen zusammen.

„ Äh, ich wollte eh jetzt nach Hause gehen, wird langsam kalt."

Gut dass am nächsten Tag Sonntag und damit keine Schule ist, denn als die drei zuhause ankommen ist es bereits nach 10. Unterwegs hatten sie noch einen Zwischenstopp bei Granny´s gemacht, die immer sehr lange offen hat und ihnen zum Aufwärmen direkt je einen Kakao mit Zimt hinstellte. Jetzt ist Henry in sein Zimmer verschwunden und die zwei Frauen haben endlich Zeit, sich ihrem Bastelprojekt zu widmen.

Zuerst räumen sie im Esszimmer den großen Tisch frei und breiten all ihre Sachen darauf aus. Emma war noch kurz bei Mary Margaret gewesen, die ihr etwas Draht und einen Strohring mitgegeben hatte, sodass jetzt alle Materialien da sind.

Emma beginnt das Tannengrün in kleinere Zweige zu zerteilen, welche sie dann an Regina weitergibt, die die Zweige mithilfe des Drahtes am Strohring fixiert. Der Geruch nach frischen Tannennadeln und Harz mischt sich mit dem der vielen Kerzen, die überall im Raum verteilt sind und ein warmes Licht auf die beiden Frauen werfen. Es ist wohl wirklich nicht allzu schwer, so einen Kranz zu machen, naja, wenn man von dem übermäßigen Verbrauch an Pflastern absieht. An Scheren und Draht kann man sich nun mal verletzen, wenn man nicht vorsichtig ist. Trotz allem haben die zwei viel Spaß bei der Arbeit, besonders als der Kranz fertig gebunden ist und endlich verziert werden kann.

„ Gibst du mir mal bitte diese Metallteile, wo die Kerzen drauf kommen?"  
„ Die hier?"

Regina hält eine Art Metallteller hoch, der an beiden Seiten einen spitzen Stab hat, um zum einen die Kerze aufzuspießen und zum anderen beides im Kranz zu befestigen. Emma nickt.

„ Ja, genau das, danke. Und welche Kerzen nehmen wir, weiß oder rot?"

„ Rot natürlich!"

„ Ok, finde ich auch besser."

Also öffnet Emma die Packung mit den dicken roten Kerzen, nimmt vier davon heraus und befestigt sie auf dem Kranz. So langsam sieht das schon recht weihnachtlich aus, aber auch noch etwas kahl. Jetzt kann Regina weitermachen, die schon einiges an Dekoration raus gesucht hat.

„ Kannst du den Kranz bitte mal vorsichtig hoch heben? Dann kann ich die Bänder besser darum wickeln."

Zuerst kommt ein breites rotes Band, dass Regina mit großen Abständen dazwischen einmal den Kranz herum wickelt, gefolgt von einer dünnen goldenen Kordel, die einige Male öfters herum gewunden wird. Nun kann Emma den Kranz wieder absetzen und beide verzieren ihn zum Abschluss noch mit kleinen Sternen, getrockneten Orangenscheiben und Zimtstangen. Dann treten sie einen Schritt vom Tisch zurück und betrachten zufrieden ihr Werk.

„ Also, ich will mich ja nicht selber loben, aber ich denke, wir haben das ganz gut gemacht!"

„ Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen!"

Emma grinst Regina an, dann beginnen sie damit den Tisch wieder frei zu räumen. Die noch verwendbaren Bänder und Schleifen kommen zurück in den Wohnzimmerschrank, die übrigen Tannenzweige werden von Regina auf den Fensterbänken verteilt. Dabei wirft sie einen Blick hinaus und ruft sofort Emma zu sich.

„ Schau, es schneit!"

Und wirklich, die ersten weißen Flocken dieses Jahres fallen lautlos vom Himmel herab, immer mehr segeln zu Boden und es dauert nicht lange, bis der Garten von einer feinen weißen Schicht überzogen ist. Wie verzaubert stehen die beiden Frauen nebeneinander da, betrachten das Schneetreiben und genießen den Moment einfach. Mittlerweile kann man wirklich spüren, dass Weihnachten, die schönste Zeit des Jahres, langsam näher rückt. Regina blickt zur Seite und Emma dreht ebenfalls den Kopf, um ihre Freundin anzulächeln. Beide sind in diesem Augenblick einfach nur glücklich, sie freuen sich auf Weihnachten und wollen jede Sekunde bis dahin genießen. Es wird für sie das erste Fest als Familie sein.

Einen schönen 1. Advent euch allen! Ich hoffe euch hat diese erste Geschichte gefallen, ich hatte zumindest Spaß beim Schreiben und bin jetzt erst Recht richtig in Weihnachtsstimmung ;) Ich freue mich darauf die Adventszeit zusammen mit den Once-Charas zu erleben und hoffe, ein paar von euch werden mich ebenfalls begleiten! Also, schreibt mir doch einfach wie ihr diese kleine FF fandet und was ihr so am 1. Advent gemacht habt :)


	2. 2 Advent

_Aufgabe 2. Advent: _

_Nr. 3 ist so neugierig auf seine/ihre Türchen im Adventskalender, dass er/sie schon alle aufgemacht hat. Unglücklicherweise nicht bei seinem/ihren, sondern bei dem von Nr. 2. Was tut Nr. 2 um sich dafür zu rächen?_

_Personen:_

_Regina_

_Mary Margaret_

_Belle_

_Emma_

_Ruby_

Es ist die Nacht auf den 9. Dezember, die Nacht zum 2. Advent. Storybrooke liegt friedlich unter einer Decke aus weißen Flocken dar, alle Bewohner sind tief und fest am Schlafen. Nur eine nicht.

Leise knarrend öffnet sich die Tür von Granny´s Gasthof und eine zierliche Gestalt, bekleidet mit einem dicken Mantel und einer tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Mütze, tritt auf die Straße hinaus. Eine alte Taschenlampe in der Hand geht sie langsam in Richtung Diner, dabei muss aufpassen wegen dem vielen Schnee auf dem Weg nicht auszurutschen. Als die Gestalt eine Laterne passiert kann man für einen kurzen Moment ihr Gesicht sehen: Es ist Belle, die sich da so heimlich durch den Ort schleicht. Sie übernachtet eigentlich bei Ruby, aber wie es aussieht hat sie wohl noch etwas anderes vor.

Beim Diner angekommen zieht sie einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und öffnet damit die Tür. Während draußen noch der Mond und einige Laternen ein wenig Licht gebracht haben, so ist es im Inneren des Cafés recht dunkel und auch die alte Taschenlampe erhellt den Raum nur wenig. Doch Belle scheint genau zu wissen, wo sie hin will. Zielstrebig geht sie an den Tischen mit den hochgestellten Stühlen vorbei auf die Wand hinter der Theke zu. Dort kann man im schwachen Lichtschein so grade einige Adventskalender hängen sehen, die je schon acht Türchen geöffnet haben. Belle bleibt stehen, lässt den Strahl der Lampe über die Kalender wandern, die im Halbdunkel kaum voneinander zu unterscheiden sind. Sie überlegt einen Moment, dann greift sie sich den, der fast ganz links in der Reihe hängt und nimmt ihn von der Wand. Auf der Theke sitzend beginnt sie damit, der Reihe nach alle Türchen zu öffnen und sich die Schokolade in den Mund zu stecken. Es dauert nicht allzu lange, bis sie mit dieser Tätigkeit fertig ist, und kurz darauf ist Belle auch schon genauso leise wie sie gekommen ist wieder verschwunden.

Der nächste Morgen ist da und Ruby wacht auf, geweckt von der hell ins Zimmer scheinenden Sonne. Sie setzt sich im Bett auf und streckt sich gähnend, dabei fällt ihr Blick auf die immernoch schlafende junge Frau neben ihr. Grinsend rutscht sie vom Bett und tappst auf Zehenspitzen ins Bad, wo sie einen Becher unter den eiskalten Wasserstrahl hält. Sie nimmt noch ein Handtuch aus dem Regal und geht zurück ins Zimmer, vorsichtig setzt sie sich wieder auf das Bett und nähert sich dann mit dem Becher in der Hand ihrer Freundin. Ein letzter Blick auf das friedlich schlafende Gesicht, dann leert Ruby mit einem breiten Grinsen den Wasserbecher darüber aus. Sofort ist Belle wach, sie fährt hoch und streicht sich mit beiden Hände die nassen Haare fort, nur um direkt in das lachende Gesicht der anderen Frau zu schauen.

„ Hey, das war gemein! Ich bin noch so müde!"

„ Tja, war nur die Rache letzten Freitag."

„ Der Schneeball sollte doch garnicht dein Gesicht treffen!"  
„ Ich schätze mal er sollte mir auch nicht in den Kragen rutschen und mein gesamtes Oberteil durchnässen, sodass ich früher nach Hause gehen und mich umziehen musste, hm?"

„…Ne."

Ruby reicht Belle das Handtuch, die es ihr schon fast aus der Hand reißt und anfängt, sich die Haare trocken zu rubbeln.

„ Jetzt sind wir aber quitt, ok?"

Nachdem Belles Haare wieder trocken sind und die beiden Frauen ihr Nachtzeug gegen warme Wintersachen getauscht haben gehen sie nun gemeinsam hinüber zum Diner, wo Granny bereits die ersten Gäste bedient. Da noch nicht so viel los ist kann Ruby in Ruhe mit ihrer Freundin frühstücken. Diese Ruhe dauert allerdings nicht allzu lange an, denn nach einiger Zeit betritt auch Mary Margaret zusammen mit Emma das Café und läuft direkt zu ihrem Adventskalender hinüber. Alle hier wissen, dass Mary Margaret fast wie ein kleines Kind ist, was den Kalender angeht. Jeden Morgen ist es für sich die wichtigste Sache überhaupt, das nächste Türchen zu öffnen, und sie ist zu nichts zu gebrauchen wenn ihr etwas dazwischen kommt. Noch ahnt Belle nichts Böses, genüsslich verspeist sie ihre Pfannkuchen, doch dann wird sie von Ruby unterbrochen. Diese tippt sie leicht an und zeigt hinüber zur Theke, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Neugierig dreht sich Belle um, zuerst kann sie die Ursache der Aufregung nicht sehen, aber dann tritt Mary Margaret einen Schritt zur Seite und gibt den Blick frei auf einen Adventskalender. Einen Adventskalender bei dem alle Türchen geöffnet sind. Einen Adventskalender, über dem eindeutig der Name Mary Margaret steht. Belle erbleicht, doch als der Blick der Lehrerin auf sie fällt wird sie sofort knallrot und dreht sich schnell wieder um. Mist, sie hatte gedacht das sei ihr eigener Kalender gewesen! Aber nein, und ausgerechnet der von Mary Margaret, schlimmer hätte es nicht kommen können…Ob die was gemerkt hat? Das scheint nicht der Fall zu sein, denn ohne großes Aufheben um die Sache zu machen bestellen Mary Margaret und Emma nun etwas bei Granny an der Theke und lassen sich dann an einem Tisch am Fenster nieder. Nervös isst Belle weiter und wirft immer wieder Blicke zu den beiden Frauen, die Ruby natürlich nicht entgehen.

„ Was ist los?"

„ Hm?"

„ Na, seit Mary Margaret und Emma hier sind benimmst du dich so komisch, ist zwischen euch irgendwas vorgefallen?"

„…noch nicht…"

„ Was?"

„ Ach, nichts. Ich bin glaube ich nur noch was müde, das ist alles. Muss jetzt auch los, die Bibliothek aufschließen, ich komme wie immer zum Mittag rüber, ja?"

Und damit stopft sich Belle auch schon die letzten Reste ihres Frühstücks in den Mund, winkt Granny noch zu und verlässt dann schon fast fluchtartig das Café.

Während Belle zur Bibliothek eilt und sich in den sicheren Schutz der Bücher flüchtet, betrachtet Emma ihre Mutter skeptisch.

„ Also, du kannst mir jetzt nicht weiß machen, dass es dich überhaupt nicht kümmert, dass dein Adventskalender von irgendwem geleert wurde!"

„ Ach, das waren wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Kinder aus meiner Klasse, die mich ärgern wollte, nicht so schlimm."  
„ Nicht so schlimm? Sagt die Frau die mich die letzten Tage schon fast hier her geschleift hat, kaum dass ich aufgestanden war. Du bist schon fast besessen davon, jeden Tag dein Türchen zu öffnen, und jetzt ist es dir egal dass schon jemand anderes es getan hat?!"

„ Ja."

Emma kann es zwar immernoch nicht so recht glauben, aber sie gibt auf und widmet sich ihrem Frühstück. Mary Margaret hebt ihre Tasse an und während sie trinkt denkt sie an das, was sie eben gesehen hat. Nachdem sie entdeckt hatte, dass an ihrem Kalender alle Türchen geöffnet worden waren war sie erstmal wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, doch als sie sich umdrehte und sah, dass Belle ihr nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, wusste sie, wer der Täter war und sie beschloss, erstmal ruhig zu bleiben. Wenn sie auch normalerweise kein besonders rachsüchtiger Mensch war, so konnte sie diese Sache nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Sie weiß noch nicht wie, aber irgendwie wird sie Belle diese Sache heimzahlen.

Einige Tage später hat Belle die ganze Sache schon wieder vergessen, da Mary Margaret sie auch nie darauf angesprochen oder irgendetwas gemacht hat. Sie hat mittlerweile einen neuen Kalender und es scheint alles wieder in Ordnung zu sein. Doch dieser Schein trügt, Mary Margaret hat ihre Rachepläne noch lange nicht aufgegeben und dank eines glücklichen Zufalls hat sie nun auch die Gelegenheit, diese umzusetzen.

Bei Regina und Emma findet ein "Mädelsabend" statt, Ruby, Belle und Mary Margaret sind eingeladen zum gemeinsamen Plätzchenbacken und Film gucken. Jeder sollte sich vorher ein eigenes Rezept suchen und die Zutaten dafür besorgen, deshalb stehen nun einige Tüten mit Lebensmitteln in der Küche herum. Alle bis auf Mary Margaret sind schon da, sitzen im Wohnzimmer herum und vertreiben sich die Zeit mit Geschichten aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Obwohl Emma ja keine Figur aus dem Märchenland ist hat sie doch so einiges zu erzählen, unter anderem von Fluchtversuchen aus dem Heim oder von einer seltsamen Pflegefamilie, die nur Sachen aß, die ihnen von anderen Leuten geschenkt wurden. Glücklicherweise schaffte es Emma damals ins Heim zurück, bevor sie noch verhungert wäre.

Aber genug davon. Viel interessanter ist, dass Mary Margaret gerade auf das Haus zukommt. Statt zu klingeln zieht sie allerdings einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und öffnet leise die Haustür. Keiner hat sie gehört, die anderen sind viel zu beschäftigt damit Emmas Schilderungen zu lauschen.

Mary Margaret schlüpft aus Stiefeln und Mantel, dann schleicht sie sich in die Küche, wo sie ihre Tüte neben die der anderen stellt. Aber sie geht danach nicht ins Wohnzimmer, nein, sie fängt an die anderen Tüten zu durchsuchen, bis sie die Richtige gefunden hat. Im Vornherein hatte sie sich nach den Rezepten der anderen erkundigt, natürlich nur damit sie nicht die gleichen Plätzchen backte. Und nur eine der vier brauchte gehackte Mandeln: Belle. Grinsend beginnt sie damit, einige der Lebensmittel aus Belles Tüte zu holen. In die Zuckerpackung schneidet sie unten ein kleines Loch rein und lässt den Zucker in einen mitgebrachten Behälter rieseln. Dann füllt sie die Packung wieder auf, allerdings mit Salz, und als sie voll ist klebt sie das Loch mit Tesafilm wieder zu, man bemerkt es kaum. Auch einige der anderen Sachen werden von ihr fachkundig sabotiert, Zimt zum Beispiel lässt sich wirklich erstaunlich gut mit Currypulver vermischen, ohne dass ein Farbunterschied auffällt. Als sie mit ihrem Werk zufrieden ist stellt sie wieder alles zurück und betritt dann das Wohnzimmer.

„ Hey MM, kommst du auch mal endlich!", wird sie von Ruby grinsend begrüßt.

„ Ja, wurde aufgehalten. Und Emma, du hast deinen Haustürschlüssel bei mir liegen gelassen, da musst du besser darauf aufpassen, sonst stehe demnächst nicht ich hier, sondern irgendwer anders!"

„ Ja Mum!"

Emma lacht sie an und erhebt sich dann von der Couch.  
„ So Leute, da alle da sind können wir ja mit dem Backen beginnen!"

Zum Glück hat Regina eine große Küche, denn sonst wäre es mit den fünf Frauen, die alle durcheinander laufen, vom Schrank zum Spülbecken zum Herd und wieder zum Schrank, doch etwas eng geworden. So aber klappt das mit dem Platz ganz gut, von einigen kleineren Zusammenstößen mal abgesehen. Und Mehl kann man schließlich abwaschen.

Es wird ein ganz lustiger Nachmittag, irgendwann sind die ersten Plätzchen im Ofen und so einige Bleche mit weiteren stehen wartend auf der Ablage herum. Belle hat nichts von Mary Margarets Sabotage bemerkt, sie war viel zu beschäftigt damit ihren Teig hinzukriegen, dass sie auf nichts anderes geachtet hat. Und selbst wenn sie den Zimt dann mal probiert hätte, sie weiß ja garnicht wie das alles schmeckt und ihr wäre nichts Seltsames aufgefallen.

Es dauert lange, bis endlich alles gebacken ist, dafür stehen nun aber auch fünf große Dosen mit lecker aussehenden Plätzchen in der Küche herum.

„ So, dann wollen wir mal probieren!"

Jeder nimmt sich aus jeder Dose ein Plätzchen, auch aus der eigenen, da es ein strenges Verbot gab vorher nicht zu probieren.

„ Hey Ruby, deine sind echt total lecker!"

„ Danke Emma, aber ich hab ja im Gegensatz zu euch auch ein bisschen Erfahrung was sowas angeht, ne?"

Emma lacht.

„ Ja, besonders im Gegensatz zu Belle. Du hast wirklich noch nie vorher Plätzchen gebacken?"

„ Nein, wann denn? Im Märchenland gibt es sowas nicht, und die letzten 28 Jahre war ich ja leider nicht so in der Lage dazu. Aber ich glaube ich habe das ganz gut hingekriegt."

„ Hm, na dann lasst und jetzt mal alle Belles Kekse probieren."

Gesagt, getan. Alle beißen gleichzeitig in die Plätzchen, die sowas wie Zimttaler mit Mandeln sein sollen. Die ersten Kaubewegungen, dann verzieht auch schon Regina das Gesicht und greift schnell nach ihrem Wasserglas. Emma versucht garnicht erst zu schlucken, sie spuckt das Gebäck schnell in eine Serviette. Ruby und Belle müssen würgen und tun es ihr nach. Nur Mary Margaret, die ja wusste was ungefähr zu erwarten war, hat nur einen ganz kleinen Bissen genommen, den sie sofort runtergeschluckt hatte.

„ Äh, Belle, ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber WAS HAST DU DA REIN GETAN?!"

Emma schaut sie halb lachend, halb gespielt wütend an.

„ Ich, äh, also…ich habe eigentlich nur das gemacht, was im Rezept stand…"

Ruby versucht ihre Freundin in Schutz zu nehmen.

„ Kommt schon, es war ja ihr erstes Mal, vielleicht hat sie da irgendwas vertauscht oder so. Wir haben ja noch unsere Plätzchen!"

Mary Margaret sagt nichts, aber sie kann ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Zu ihrem Glück merkt das keine der anderen.

Nachdem noch einige Kekse verspeist worden sind sitzen nun alle fünf auf den beiden Sofas verteilt und blicken zum Fernseher. Henry übernachtet bei einem Freund und so ist keiner da den es stört, wenn die Lieder des Weihnachtsfilms schön laut mitgesungen werden.

Es ist schon spät als Belle, Ruby und Mary Margaret aufbrechen. Am Gartentor blicken sie noch einmal zurück zu dem Haus, das mit den Lichterketten inmitten des verschneiten Gartens richtig schön weihnachtlich aussieht. Emma und Regina stehen noch an der Tür und winken ihnen nach, dann ziehen sie sich wegen der hereinkommenden Kälte schnell wieder ins Haus zurück.

Mary Margaret verabschiedet sich auch von den beiden anderen, ihr Haus liegt in der entgegengesetzten Richtung von Granny´s Gasthof, wo auch Belle heute wieder übernachtet. Als die zwei dort ankommen ist Granny noch wach, sie sitzt in ihrem Schaukelstuhl am Kamin und strickt an einem Schal.

„ Ach, da seid ihr ja wieder! War´s schön?"

Ruby nickt grinsend.

„ Ja, und am besten waren Belles Kekse!"

„ Hey!"

Belle stößt ihr einen Ellenbogen in die Seite und Granny wird neugierig.

„ Was ist denn mit den Keksen?"

„ Ach, das sag ich dir morgen. Gute Nacht Granny!"

„ Euch beiden auch eine gute Nacht. Und Belle, so langsam kannst du dir hier mal ein eigenes Zimmer einrichten, bist ja mehr hier als in deiner Wohnung!"

Granny zwinkert ihr zu und Belle wird rot.  
„ Jaa, also…ich will nicht stören oder so."

„ Nein, keine Sorge, so war das nicht gemeint. Du bist hier immer herzlich willkommen, Belle."

Ruby lächelt, dann verschwindet sie mit Belle über die Treppe nach oben.

Wie immer gehen die beiden am nächsten Morgen wieder ins Café zum Frühstücken. Diesmal wird Belle allerdings beim Reinkommen direkt von Mary Margaret mit den Worten "Na, willst du nicht ein paar deiner Kekse hier verkaufen?" begrüßt. Und da geht Belle ein Licht auf.

„ Du warst das!"

„ Was denn?"

Mary Margaret lächelt unschuldig.

„ Ja, schon klar, ich hab´s ja verdient. Was schleich ich mich auch mitten in der Nacht hier rein um meinen Adventskalender zu plündern. Zu blöd dass ich den falschen erwischt hatte."

Die beiden Frauen müssen lachen, Ruby steht leicht verwirrt daneben und weiß nicht so recht, worum es geht.

„ Kann mich mal jemand aufklären?"

„ Ach, schon gut. Sagen wir´s mal so: Beim nächsten Mal werden meine Plätzchen auf jeden Fall besser werden!"


End file.
